A liquid crystal apparatus has features such as a light weight, flatness, and low power consumption, and hence is widely used as a display device of, e.g., a personal computer, portable information terminal, television set, or car navigation system.
As liquid crystal apparatuses using polarizing plates, liquid crystal apparatuses having TN (Twisted Nematic), STN (Super Twisted Nematic), IPS (In-Plane Switching), VA (Vertically Aligned), and OCB (Optically Compensated Bend) modes have been proposed.
On the other hand, as liquid crystal apparatuses using no polarizing plate, liquid crystal apparatuses using dispersed liquid crystals have been proposed. An example of the dispersed liquid crystal is a PDLC (Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal).